A True Champion
by you need to know
Summary: When the blue haired stranger came to battle Red, he thought it was just another challenger. Little did Red know that this battle had more to it than met by his eyes. Now, Red and his friends must fight the greatest threat they have ever faced. Old allies and new enemies will appear in this epic finish of the pokemon manga. However, if they lose...all of humanity will be slain. RXG


**This is not my first fanfic, but being utterly unsatisfied with them, I've deleted them. Feel free to flame this story, but what I truly want is what you really think of my story. The character is based off of Red (adventures), so he is not going to be the silent type. And just to tell you right now, Red has ALOT of pokemon, all at high levels. You may not approve of this, but this is the way I will keep him. **

"Mantine! R-return!" panted a worn out Gold, having flown up Mt. Silver. "Good j-job!"

Gold stepped on to the peak of the towering mountain, and in his line of sight was a miniscule shadow. The shadow may have frightened any other person, but Gold was one of a kind: adventurous and bold. Gold grinned in anticipation. "Good! He's here!" He said in delightment, pumping his fist in the air.

Gold ran towards the shadow, soon going past all the fog. The figure quickly became all too visible to Gold. "Red!" shouted Gold. "You're losing to me today!"

Red turned around, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll lose?" He asked in mock surprise. "Why don't we fight and see?" With that, Red pulled out a pokeball, and held it in his hand.

Gold couldn't contain himself anymore. "Go, Typhlosion!" he yelled, and out of the pokeball popped out a large, badger-like pokemon with fire erupting out of it's back.

Red consulted his pokedex and whistled. "Hmm." He commented. "Level 61. You've improved. But not enough!" Red hurled his pokeball at typhlosion, and out popped Rhyperior, a tall, bulky pokemon covered in orange plates, it's physical features containing various elements of animals and dinosaurs.

Gold stole a glance at his pokedex, and was instantaneously sorry he did so. "LEVEL 96?!" He nearly shouted, his eyes widening to an abnormal point. Yet, he remained undeterred and continued the hopeless crusade, though he believed he had a shot at winning.

"FIREBLAST!" Gold ordered Typhlosion, and the beast complied. It released a steady stream of fire from it's mouth, and hurled it with extreme force at Rhyperior, who looked lazily at the blast. The brute looked at Red, who nodded at Rhyperior. Instantly, Rhyperior charged through the flames, and used mega horn on Typhlosion, who was flung in the air and came crashing down moments later. It fainted.

"Typhlosion!" Gold cried in anguish, and angrily withdrew it from battle, and released another pokemon: Electivire, having evolved it from an Elekid that he had hatched.

Red silently nodded at Rhyperior, who struck the level 59 pokemon with the one hit KO move, Fissure. Momements later, Electivire fell to the floor, unconscious. Gold desperately recalled it and threw his Mantine into battle, hoping it's water type moves would prevail against Rhyperior's might. However, Rhyperior had learned thunder from a TM, and shocked the astonished Mantine with it's powerful volts of electricity.

Gold, now furious, roared, "Red, I won't lose!" and hustled one of his most powerful pokemon into the battle, the level 66 Metagross he had evolved from a Beldum he had hatched from an egg.

Red silently looked lackadaisically at Metagross, and then looked at Rhyperior, who scoffed at the Metagross. However, this was a plan for Gold to believe that Rhyperior was underestimating Metagorss and enrage him. The plan worked, and Gold glared at Rhyperior.

"You may be at a higher level than my pokemon, but you'll...still...LOSE! METAGROSS! ZEN HEADBUTT!" The steel-psychic type behemoth dove towards Rhyperior, who nimbly dodged the move.

"You want to use psychic? I'll play like that too!" called Red, and he withdrew Rhyperior who astonishingly hadn't lost any HP. Red delivered one of his powerhouses into battle...Mewtwo. The creature, who could speak, asked Red, "Why is it that I'm called, master?"

Red replied, "I want you to defeat Gold." Mewtwo looked at the latter and narrowed his eyes. A moment later, his classical spoon weapon appeared in his hands, and he bashed Metagross with it, who fainted. The desperate Gold threw in his level 63 Togekiss, who attempted to use Aeriel Ace on Mewtwo. Mewtwo snorted at the futile attempt and caught togekiss and use twister, knocking the creature out.

Gold had one pokemon left to use, while Red had the liberty to six. Nevertheless, though the situation was grim, he would fight to the last pokemon. Throbbing with rage, he hurled his most powerful pokemon into battle. "GO, DRAGONITE!"

This was not just any Dragonite, however. First of all, it was at level 70. Second of all, it was a shiny pokemon, causing it to have a green body color instead of the typical orange.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Gold commanded, and the beast complied. Moments later, a huge burst of flashing light came out from Dragonite's mouth with incredible force. Mewtwo scoffed at this, however, being at Level 100 (being a legendary pokemon, he levelled up faster than normal pokemon), and with one finger, flicked the beam away.

"Hmph!" Mewtwo smugly said, and then used Superpsychic, having 10 times the power of the normal psychic. Moments later, Dragonite fell to the ground, out cold.

Gold stared at Dragonite for a moment, and then called it back into his pokeball. He couldn't believe how badly he had gotten owned by Red, in spite of all his training. Gold shook his head, and then grinned at Red. "Red!" He called, dashing away from the latter. "I'll beat you soon!" Gold used his only full restore on Dragonite, and the pokemon flew him off Mt. Silver, Gold still looking back at Red and grinning.

Red offered a smile back, and then released his entire team from their pokeballs. Out came a level 92 Venasaur, a level 100 shiny Charizard, his Mewtwo and Rhyperior, his level 94 Regigas that Diamond had given to him after finding out that he hadn't been able to use it in battle, and the shiny level 100 Kyogre he had obtained by using dive with his Gyarados a year ago. Red was proud of the team he had assembled, and was proud that he had caught nearly 400 pokemon out of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. He had caught multiple of many pokemon, and some shinies. What was even more staggering was the fact that he had raised them to extremely high levels, not one pokemon being below level 80.

Yet...despite his achievements, he felt that there was something missing...

Red shook his head in confusion. "Guys! Let's train!" He shouted, and the other followed him.

* * *

_So many challengers had come up to Mt. Silver to fight Red, but were easily defeated by him. Red is practically invincible. As far as the public is concerned, he is unbeatable. _

"Unbeatable, hm?" smirked the malicious Masked Marauder. He closed the TV, and turned to his minions behind him. He eyed one of them in particular.

"Proton, former member of Team Rocket, you will go up to Mt. Silver. You will see if Red is actually a good trainer. Perhaps he may hone the skills to join us."

Proton nodded solemnly, and prepared his pokemon.

The Masked Marauder smiled. It was to be done.

* * *

"Hydro Pump!" Red vigorously yelled, and Kyogre released a strong burst of water, which knocked down Charizard.

"Charrr!" Charizard roared in pain.

"Draco Meteor!" prompted Red, and the beast complied, knocking down Kyogre.

"Sky Attack!" was all Charizard needed to hear. Complying with this, Charizard knocked out Kyogre.

Red wiped his hair, and gave a full restore to Kyogre. He then withdrew his pokemon into their pokeballs.

"I wish you didn't do that."

Red turned around, alarmed, and immediately released Charizard from its pokeball. "Who are you and what do you want?" Red questioned.

The aqua colored haired man smiled. "I've heard of you, Red. I want to battle you."

Red would've immediately thought in relief that all this man wanted to do was battle, but he looked at the man and sensed that something was wrong.

However, he reasoned with himself, What could be wrong? Thinking this to himself, Red reluctantly nodded.

The man released a Feraligatr from his pokeball, and ordered it to use Hydro Cannon.

Charizard nimbly dodged the burst of water, fly in the air, and crashed down on Feraligatr with Draco Meteor, knocking it out. Proton, astonished at this, sent out a Weezing, who suffered the same defeat as Feraligatr. Now Proton was really astonished, as his pokemon were at levels in their high seventies and low eighties.

Red looked at Proton questioningly, wondering why he looked so shocked. Before coming up here, he should have known the power of Red's pokemon...shouldn't he have?

Red shook his head and looked on as Proton vigorously threw his PorygonZ into battle, commanding it to use Zap Cannon. Charizard easily dodged this, and used Blast Burn on the level 81 cyber pokemon, which instantly fainted.

Now Proton had had enough. It was time to use his powerhouse. Smirking maliciously, he said, "This is it!" He took his last pokeball and threw it at Charizard, and out of it popped out a level 85 shiny Tyrannitar.

"Tyrannitar!" Screamed the almost seven foot tall brute.

"Tyrannitar! No fooling around! Hyper beam!" ordered Proton, to which the beast complied. An instant later, a powerful orange energy beam was hurled out of its mouth, travelling steadily towards Charizard.

"Charizard!" called Red. "You know what to do!" Charizard nodded at Red and flew at the Hyper Beam blast. Right when it was about to hit Charizard, Charizard smashed into it with Giga Impact, halting the beam's advance, and Charizard flew at Tyrannitar, now using Draco Meteor.

Tyrannitar, looking terrified, tried to leap out of the way, but there was no escaping Charizard's horrific wrath. Moments later, Tyrannitar lay on the floor, almost dead.

Proton looked in disgust at his fallen pokemon, and withdrew all of them into their ultra balls. Proton then looked at Red viciously. "You think you're better than me?" Proton raged. "You're wrong!"

Red looked on silently as Proton looked as if he were about to hit Red. However, Proton remembered his leader's words: "You will see if Red is good enough to join us. He will do well to serve our purpose."

Proton smugly smiled at Red. "You passed the test." was all Proton would confide to Red. Looking triumphant, Proton leapt off the peak of Mt. Silver, and let out his only level 56 Dragonite, which took him home.

"Red!" the fleeing Proton called out to him. "You'll see me again!" With that, Proton's ugly laughter was heard resounding in the distance.

A befuddled Red looked puzzled. Who was he? And why was he here?

**Please review to this! And make them genuine reviews! **


End file.
